


What Is It That You Fear ?

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fear of the sea and open bodies of water, Fluff, I Am Sorry, I have no idea why i wrote this, Me not knowing what I am doing, Victon being rowdy boys, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Hanse was least prepared, that deeply rooted fear within him rose again.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	What Is It That You Fear ?

It was a serene evening, the sky was a light shade of blue, sunlight still shone on the waves painting them in gleaming silvers, the golden sand giving in easily under the force of the stick Hanse was using to carve a few letters on the shore.

He'd been playing with the retreating and advancing waves that wiped each and every one of his creations, making him huff before starting to make a new one.

He was too caught up in that task, this time drawing an intricate rose of Sharon, the petals wide and detailed, the stamina with pollen bearing anthers and a few leaves as a final touch. He didn't notice the sun dipping below the horizon, washing his surroundings in darkness bit by bit until the sand greyed and the sky became a murky blue.

A foamy wave hitting the back of his hand jolted him from his flower reverie. He watched the bigger petals flatten out into a plain of sand untouched. His drawing ruined for sure. He pouted, ready to scowl at the assaulting sea and all but prepared for the obscure vastness of it that he was met with instead.

A feeling of dread rose in his chest. He was kneeling in front of a dark body that could swallow him whole.

As if in cue, waves leapt up his thighs and drenched his shorts before tugging themselves away from him like a ripped bandaid. He stumbled backwards when a particularly strong wave crawled up his torso and knocked him back then tugged him forth forcefully making him grip whatever heaps of sand he could hold on to before he was led further into the sea.

Pebbles cut into the heels of his hands and forearms when an angry shore break crashed onto him and sent him a few meters up on the sand. His ears were ringing painfully from the impact, his brain disoriented and vision unclear.

He wasn't sure of what to think, probably expect another wave to hit, himself to be pulled into the sea with its dragging force; either ways, he was stupefied.

So when a cry of his name sounded next to his ear, muffled by another wave breaking that jostled him, he didn't expect himself to be tugged out of the water. Whichever the up motion was, he was hoisted by strong arms and led away from the shore and sand to a dryer setting.

"Hanse, buddy, breathe." Warm hands cupped his cold cheeks. If he focused enough, he could make out a white blob framed by a darker halo hovering over him, the face of the person talking to him. The same person produced, or was given, a towel that they used to dry Hanse's face and hair then draped it over his shoulders to stop him from shivering in the chilly breeze.

"Sese, are you with me?"

Hanse wasn't sure he was in the moment but he nodded, Seungwoo's voice was recognisable, so were his hands rubbing Hanse's back. The elder let him lean into him for long enough until the shock tremors subsided and he was able to recognize his surroundings.

The floorboards on the deck of the beach house they were staying in were sturdy under Hanse's feet. A few lights were on above their heads, their light filtering through the threads of the sunshade set for the chaise lounge they sat on. From where he was leaning his head on Seungwoo's shoulder, he could make out the empty living room through the sliding door.

"Hanse?" It was a question bearing a million other ones within it.

Hanse hummed and climbed onto Seonghwa's lap, not minding the wet state of his clothes or the dry one of his hyung's attire.

"I'm fine." He assured.

He was still shaken by what happened but he was slowly recovering. He could live after a scare like that, he was fine.

Seungwoo didn't insist on asking him anything further. He was grateful for his understanding, providing him with a shoulder to lean on with no questions. That was Seungwoo, a solid support, unconditionally there.

Hanse was glad.

"Want to shower?"

Hanse most definitely needed a thorough cleaning.

"I smell of seaweed, hyung." He laughed waterily. "Yes, please."

Seungwoo shook his head, a smile tugging the corner of his lips upward. He knew not to expect Hanse to move about on his own, not when he was all too comfortably situated on his lap and clinging to him with both arms and legs looped around. And since it wasn’t much of a struggle, he hoisted Hanse’s body up and walked them across the deck to the sliding door, the younger rapper using his feet to open it, a few giggles escaping his lips as he slippery toes made wind-shield-wiper noises when they glided on the glass.

By the time they made it to the bathroom, Hanse going through yet another fit of giggles, Seungwoo was also laughing. For a different reason, seeing Hanse wiggle and curl his toes for no reason in particular always amused him, but laughing still. Full bodily so.

Hanse’s next interest was the scent of the body wash to use. Coconut milk or strawberry being the last contenders and he was almost tempted to mix them when he couldn’t decide. Seungwoo rolled his eyes and snatched the coconut mix from his hand and placed it on a far up shelf.

“There. Strawberry it is.” He shook the bottle in front of Hanse to make it even more appealing making the younger pout at his unstrategic choice-making, but he accepted Seungwoo’s pick for the night and proceeded to squeeze a large amount of the red body wash onto his palm and intricately scrubbed himself clean of any sea salt.

A fluffy towel was draped over Hanse’s head by Seungwoo once they were done changing, the chill of the night air could easily make him fall sick if he wasn’t careful. And, well, he wasn’t. Not at all. He was eagerly running around the house like an over-hyped puppy, asking the members where they put his chocolate chip cookies and foregoing to dry his hair, putting on a hoodie, and remembering that dinner exists.

Sejun groaning next told Seungwoo all he needed to know about who was Hanse’s next victim and how close he was to getting his hands on the cookie jar.

Too soon, Seungwoo deduced when Hanse zoomed past with a wicked laugh.

“Sik’s murdering you, Hanse-ah!” Came Chan’s warning before the mayhem unfolded.

Seungsik manifested in the kitchen without a single noise, which in any other situation would make Hanse melt in his spot with equally zero noises, but in that particular one where he had his hand stuck in a jar and another one with a cookie already bitten into, Hanse full on screeched. His unintelligible babbling to stop Seungsik’s advances adding to the ruckus in the kitchen with him backed into a corner by the fridge and Subin laughing his ass off instead of actually helping him escape his doom.

Seungwoo sighed when he walked in to find the absolute shambles the kitchen was in.

Why silverware and towels were strewn across the counter was not what he would choose to ask if he had anything to say, not even why Hanse himself was on the fridge and Byungchan was laughing-crying at everything going down; it was the fact that good-hearted Seungsik was retrieving milk from the fridge to offer Hanse a glass and a healthier snack by extension that did it for him. He felt the bubbling laughter build up deep within his chest and soon he too was laughing hysterically at the disgusted face Hanse was making when milk shot out from his nostrils because of someone tickling him just as he took a sip. They were all nut-cases, Seungwoo thought as he helped Hanse down from where he’d been perched up on the fridge. He cleaned his face for the second time that evening, shaking his head while doing so.

“I think I am done almost drowning for a day, hyung. I’ll take the dinner you offered.” Hanse smiled sheepishly at him while he patted his face dry. Seungwoo hoped he was at least a little bit more careful, he wouldn’t have to worry about him then just as much.

“I was thinking that we should eat out but,” he glanced at Hanse, a smile already painting his face and head tilted, “want to help make something?”

**Author's Note:**

> It is, honest to God, a mess.


End file.
